


恶意

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 12:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 世上的确有人不能喜欢。





	恶意

他不认得那是什么花，不是那种寻常的多瓣花朵，它的花瓣诡异地将蕊芯包裹起来，只在一端开着口，颜色是深蓝，又有些发紫，侧面看就像一个带着头盔的骑士。提伯尔特数了数花托，三朵。

他望着那团混着唾液黏成一团的植物发愣，牙印还留在手背上，湿漉漉地发红。刚才他将手指伸进嘴里摸索喉咙，摸到柔软湿润的表面，以及其上突起的一些小颗粒，温暖地痉挛着挤压指尖。然后从喉口到胃部全部陷入抽搐，近乎疼痛，混着酸腐胃液的异物被挤压出体外，自天明开始伴随他的恶心感终于短暂消失，取而代之的是一千只蝴蝶在胃里扑腾。

最开始他一时想不出来该怎么办，片刻后提伯尔特将铜盆扣翻，让呕吐物顺着水沟流入下水道。最后一抹蓝紫在转弯处打了个旋儿，消失在青石板后，水流表面刮起几枚小旋涡，算是一个嘲弄的微笑。

这时太阳刚刚自云层中显现出来，漏出一些金黄的辉光来，天空呈现鱼肚般的浅白，提伯尔特缩起肩膀，打了个寒颤。

他已经预备好要隐瞒一切，随身揣着油纸包，大幅削减本就稀少的话语。可接下来的几天那神秘花朵踪影全无，几乎令他怀疑那天是不是一场幻觉，直到他从教堂替姑母拿药回来，瞥见前方不远处几片衣角一闪而过，吵吵嚷嚷的，聒噪刺耳。提伯尔特后退半步，躲在转角后面，一阵眩晕立刻向他袭来，压得他弯下腰去，扶着青灰墙砖大口大口地呕吐，

还好不是玫瑰，这时他尚有余力分神，倘若不得之爱真能催生出花朵潜伏于喉管，至少他不会被尖刺划破声带。

听到脚步声时已经晚了，脑中嗡鸣还未完全褪去，提伯尔特惊惶地直起身，眼前发黑又令他跌在地上。他尽可能地用身体掩住地上的痕迹，祈祷对方只是过路，眼盲到毫不注意这边。

“哇。”茂丘西奥还是看到了，却似乎并不惊奇。

对方走近了仔细瞧那些紫色的花朵，慢慢地说：“小猫，你要死啦。”

我要死了，提伯尔特想。

“是乌头，有毒的，”茂丘西奥用靴尖轻轻踢了踢那团纠缠在一起的紫色恶意，“我小时候摘过一朵，手麻了半个月。”又挂着诡秘笑容俯下身来：“是谁呀？”

是谁？

提伯尔特当然没有回答这个问题，事实上他也根本不知道怎么回答。曾经他以为自己明了答案，但事实却似乎并非如此。命运如此好于捉弄人，教他在尚未知晓自己所爱之人时便已饱受相思之苦。

晚饭前朱丽叶来找他，问他是否知晓几天前出现在舞会上的外族人，向他打听他们的名字，年纪，喜好，唯独不问姓氏。

提伯尔特摇头。他已决计没拿着水杯时绝不会开口说话。女孩蹙起眉，转向别处去了，身影轻盈如一片蝶翅。

事态在两天后深夜里明晰，提伯尔特靠着窗棂，在亮得惊人的满月下微微侧身，看到一抹身影立在墙下，然后是朱丽叶轻快的歌声，另一个人的回应，再然后，是两个年轻人互相倾吐爱意，立誓承诺，跨越一切包括家仇族恨也要到达彼此身边。提伯尔特静静听着一切，随即猛地感到一阵呕意，扶着窗台弯下身去，喉口抽搐吐了出来。

我知道是谁了。伴随着惊骇而来的是大团大团崭新的艳丽毒物，提伯尔特撑着墙壁，几乎要把整个儿内里呕出来。我知道是谁了。他大口大口地喘息，生理泪水因为刺激盈满眼眶，双腿战栗不止。

将花朵全部扔进壁炉，提伯尔特点起火将它们烧得一干二净。之后他照常过活，进食，礼拜，罗列账目，无需多日，他可以蒙混到死。

然而世上没有秘密不曾泄露，即便他能以惊人的意志忍住五脏六腑的翻搅，咬紧牙关断绝异物暴露在阳光下的可能，毒药却在暗地里蚕食鲸吞，身体一天较一天疲惫，直到任何一个明目之人都能看出他顽疾在身。

到了会晕倒在地的地步后，已经不能被放任自流，提伯尔特一睁眼就看到教堂中的使者出现在床边，皱着眉担忧望他，手中托盘内置两朵乌头。

“你这是吐花啊，”对方的问话没有超出他的预料，“竟然拖了这么久，没去找引起病因的人吗？”

提伯尔特费力地坐起来一些，低着头，久久沉默。

神父叹了口气，“有别家孩子，吐过曼陀罗，死也不肯说出来，一直到神志不清了，家人哄了半天，哄出来一个名字，结果教所有人都知道了；还有人吐夹竹桃，也是把自己弄到中毒，最后发现是喜欢的人嫁给自己大哥，病好了之后就出远门没再回来。

“你吐的是舟形乌头，全株有毒的，这样拖下去迟早丧命的呀。你这么年轻，难道为了点面皮，要把命搭进去？

“我见过的病人里，多难堪的境况都有，有喜欢自己继母的，有牧师喜欢上同僚的，还有血亲兄弟纠缠不休的，最后病都好了，日子还是一样过，你总糟不过这些吧？

“就算是蒙太古家的人，也没到后路断绝的地步。

“哪有人是不能喜欢的呢？”

提伯尔特终于抬起头来，乌青的眼周中央嵌着一对布满血丝的眼珠子，如将死的火山口，腐烂气息翻滚着涌上来，鼓动着满腔怨毒，一接触空气旋即碎裂。

他嘴唇动了动，想说什么，却只是偏过头去，又吐出一大簇花朵来，混杂着微红的血丝。

神父忍不住叹息着摇头。

姑母走进来，神父同她压低了声音谈话，讲要多劝劝他，这几副药只能缓解一阵子，若是拖下去实在危险，总不能求爱不得先送命了。降低音量也没能阻止字句清晰地落入他耳内，提伯尔特抬头向他们扫了一眼，死井一样无波。

卡普莱夫人花很多时间来看他，并不说话，看着他将药剂吞下，然后向着虚空发呆。到第三天，她终于开口：“当初你父亲病重时，我答应他会好好照顾你。”

又说：“我知道你从小就苦，母亲去得早，教你比旁人多受了多少委屈，哭也没处哭，都是闷在肚子里。但这件事非同小可，若你父母还活着，见到你这副样子要怎么想？”

姑母在床沿叹气：“你连我也不能告诉吗？”

她很深很深地望进他眼睛里：“到底是什么样的人，让你宁愿去死？”

提伯尔特张了张嘴，却没发出任何声音。他不能叫出那个名字，那几个字母哽在喉咙，像刺针、砂纸，像一团燃烧的火。

药剂用水冲开，仍旧苦得令人发抖，他接过杯子，凑到嘴边，张开口，一片紫色花叶便缓缓滑出来，落到褐色的药液上，打着微微的旋儿。提伯尔特盯着它，倾吐一个秘密一般说出那个名字：“罗密欧。”

花朵愤恨又嘲弄地绽在液体表面，他仰起头将它们一饮而尽，将他吐出的东西重新吞下，期盼它能化作另一种毒药杀死腹中野念。

提伯尔特闭上眼睛，不去看对方脸上是怎样的表情。良久，一声轻叹传入他耳中。

罗密欧来的时候天气晴朗得厉害，空气被烘制成暖洋洋的质感，地上水泊在阳光下面闪闪发亮。据罗密欧说他是为神父送一副新药，专门医治卡普莱家表少爷的痼疾，由此受到卡普莱伯爵的盛情款待。

当他走进房间时，提伯尔特正扭头看着窗外。罗密欧将门在身后关上，门轴发出“吱呀”一声。

“你……”罗密欧将药包放在桌上，犹犹豫豫地开口，“你还……”

提伯尔特扭过头来，罗密欧似乎是被吓了一跳，一个“好”字忘记从喉咙里发出。也是，他现在周身死气沉沉，如一段将死枯木，唯一更盛的是神情中含着的满腔怨恨，毒箭一样射出，靶子本人被生生吓退一步。

僵持了一会儿后罗密欧向他走过来，短短几步便已掀起一阵飓风，将他掀翻在地。身下的床被猛然变作铁棘，带着滚烫的热度扎得他浑身发痛，鲜血淋漓。然后对方俯下身，用一片阴影将他罩住，闭上眼睛贴过来。

他的嘴唇好软，软到令人心碎。是滚热的毒药，沸腾的铁水，轻轻一碰便能将他燃烧殆尽，连灰烬都没留下。

下一秒提伯尔特心想，我怎么还没死去？

此生过去之后，罗密欧与他剥离。提伯尔特垂着脑袋，听到对方在头顶问：“你……好些了吗？”

他用尽全身力气轻轻点头，几乎没法继续将自己聚集成一个人形。

沉默又维持了一会儿，罗密欧站起来朝房门走去，脚步很轻，开门的动作也是轻轻的，提伯尔特不知道对方有没有最后从将合的门缝中再看他一眼。

天黑时他再次呕吐，这次没有任何一抹深蓝，那些只是一个有着中毒症状的病人的呕吐物。他得救了。同时也死得好彻底。

罗密欧和朱丽叶的婚礼定在春分日，提伯尔特站在人群中，和所有人一样看着他们交换誓言，和所有人一样见证爱情。鲜有人知的是，他二十三岁这年不幸罹患吐花，之后不幸痊愈。

**Author's Note:**

> 舟形乌头花语为恶意


End file.
